Giving In
by flipceee
Summary: Classic make out. A few seconds of suppressing her arousing feelings, Hermione finally gave in. She pulled Draco to a corner, where they were earlier. She slammed him to the wall, pulled his tie and threw it on the ground. semi-SMUT CHAPTER EDITED R


**DISCLAIMER: All goes to JKR.**

**A/N: **I've been wanting to do some Draco/Hermione work lately. And, so here it goes. So since my beta reader Kristan (check out her stories:D) has been busy lately, I'm dedicating this to her. How sweet is that? Hehe, anywhoo, Enjoy this snippet:) (I edited it, a day after I posted this one. I felt it was not totally that much of a smut scene, so I had to make it more look like one. Reread!) I also made this for my friend, who's birthday happens to be today. Love love Jinky!

* * *

"Please? Just one. It's all I ask for. Just one," Draco pleaded, with a playful smirk on his face.

Hermione jerked her head, and glared at the boy. "No."

"What? Why?? Come on! No one's going to die or whatsoever! Just one, Hermione. A simple favor, and you won't even give it," Draco said in disdain. "How fucked up is that." He pulled away from Hermione with a look of frustration.

And what do you say was his lone solitary demand? It was awfully simple. A kiss. One romantic kiss in the library.

Hermione followed after Draco when he walked away. "I just… I mean…" she stammered, her hands loosely gripped on Draco's arm. Draco turned around abruptly and held his gaze on Hermione's warm brown eyes.

"What."

"I…I…" Hermione started, avoiding Draco's eyes. It was a night, yes, but his gorgeous and heart melting grey eyes were visible as ever, making her skin feel hot. "I mean… It's us! You…me… what will my friends think??"

Draco raised his eyebrows incredulously, quite appalled with her ranting. Of course, Hermione knew what his answer would be. _Who cares what you stupid friends think?_

Draco smiled grimly and harshly wiped Hermione's hand away from his arm. "I see," he said curtly, in a disgusting yet sad tone. He started to walk away once again.

Seven months. Seven months of having an affair with someone you hated once. An affair… that changed her everything. But an affair, that was empty.

Everyone knows Draco as the Slytherin Sex god, who, at some point has shagged every hariot in 7th year. But being with good 'ol Hermione eventually turns Draco's sex life from superb to dead abysmal. No intimacy in their talks nor their acts, just plain, boring talking and what not.

Well hell everybody knows about Hermione being the conservative geek she is. But that's all rubbish to consider. Even Draco thinks her old-school attitude is what makes her hot.

Six months of secretly dating. It's not too bad. Ain't it? Both will just have to bear all the _complications_ that should come their way. But do these _complications_ involve their relationship?

You could probably blame Hermione for being too aloof to their affinity, but mind you that Draco's perverted and malicious mind could be very pestering.

"Will you just please listen? You took it all wrong. I didn't mean it like that," Hermione grabbed Draco's sleeve and forced him to look back at her and stop walking. "Please, just listen," Hermione pleaded once more.

"We need to leave," Draco said brusquely. He grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her with him.

"Okay, w—w—wait!" Hermione pushed Draco until he hit a wall.

"Ugh," Draco groaned as he held the back of his head.

"Sorry, it was the only way to make you stop," Hermione apologized. Draco bent his head to stare back at Hermione's eyes.

"I—want—to—sleep." he pressed as he tightened his grip on Hermione's left arm.

Suddenly, she pressed her body against Draco's and grabbed his head down by wrapping her right arm around his neck. Hermione's breathing became constantly irregular the moment she felt Draco's hollow breathing through his mouth. She closed the gap between their mouths, when her lips touched his soft, wet lips. Draco's grip on her left arm instantly loosened.

For the very first time, Hermione felt _flamed_ for the moment. Her heart was hammering its way out of her chest. Just as she was starting to part Draco's lips through her tongue, Draco pulled away lightly, leaving Hermione breathless, and to say, abashed and confused, feeling the air around them touch her lips.

Draco laughed lightly. "Now you know how it feels," he said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes as she boxed her arms, and took a step backward. Draco smiled mischievously and pulled her back to him.

Hermione's arms dropped to her sides the moment Draco pressed his lips on hers. Getting all heat up and exuberant, she licked his lips. Oh how Draco loved the taste of her lips… sweet cinnamon. But once again, Draco pulled away and let out a small laugh, as he looked at Hermione, who, at the moment was breathless with her eyes shut.

Hermione opened her eyes, and glared at the laughing Draco. Once again, embarrassed. She grunted and turned her back from him.

"Hey, I was just playing," Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Told you it was fun," he whispered hotly in Hermione's ears.

Hermione walked away from Draco, still her back behind him. "Whoa whoa! It was just a joke. Don't be too dramatic."

Hermione turned around abruptly. "Bullshit Draco. I'm through with your fucking games." Draco dropped his hands from Hermione's waist and looked awkwardly at her.

"Sorry."

Hermione chortled sarcastically and placed her hands on her waist. "Oh. Please. Save all the remorse. It doesn't fit you." She walked away, stomping her feet on the ground as she paced through the place. Suddenly, Draco, from behind, pulled her to him.

"You're so hot when you're like that," he murmured to her neck. Hermione felt all the blood rush up to her head. Feeling light-headed, or what not. She was mad, yes. But somehow, she felt stirred up. Like she was expecting _something_ sensational to happen.

Draco stepped away from Hermione and stood in front of her. Both recognized something In each other's eyes. Lust, and yearning. Draco smirked to that. How he loved how Hermione can express her 'unspoken words' through her eyes. 'Course, as Draco would always tell her, 'Your eyes don't lie. And just so you know, you the worst liar.'

A few seconds of suppressing her arousing feelings, Hermione finally gave in. She pulled Draco to a corner, where they were earlier. She slammed him to the wall, and pulled his tie and threw it to the ground.

Draco unbuttoned Hermione's blouse and once all the vital ones are done, he wrapped his arms around her bare waist. Without hesitation, Hermione pushed her lips against Draco's. Her tongue made its way through his wet, soft lips, and from there traveled its way into his mouth. Her lips stopped moving when he felt Draco's hands on her behind. She felt chills run through her skin. It felt awkward for her. But this won't stop her from doing what she desired. It felt so good, and so addicting.

Draco's hands traveled from Hermione's behind to her stomach, and then up… to her chest. He loved how Hermione was responding to this one. He pulled away, and switched places with Hermione. Now she was the one against the wall. Not that he hated Hermione being the aggressive one, he just had to be the one in control. He pulled his lips against hers once again, and planted small kisses on her neck. Hermione let out moans. Moans that aroused him more.

Hermione's instincts told her to go further... To let loose and feel free and do whatever she wanted to. Feeling all the heat she could have possibly felt at the time, she quickly unbuttoned Draco's polo shirt. She huffily stripped it off from Draco's skin. Once his body was shown, Hermione pulled her lips away from his, and started to plant small kisses on Draco's neck. Her lips traveled from his neck to his chest... to his gut. At the moment, she did feel incredibly ecstatic with what she was doing. She knew she wanted it... And hell she knew Draco wanted it too.

Hermione's hand were then placed on Draco's ass, as she was licking his belly. Not getting satistied at all, her mouth traveled down, until it reached Draco's pants. She unbuttoned his pants, using her teeth, and pulled the zipper down as well, using it, too.

Knowing where this would lead, Draco stopped and pulled away.

"What now?" Hermione asked, breathless, wanting more. Draco did not answer, instead, he simply stared at the woman before him.

Out of shame, Hermione stood up unwillingly,with her eyes on the floor. Feeling all humiliated and chagrined, she started to fix herself. She almost felt her eyes cloud with tears of embarrassment.

Draco held her chin to lift her face up and look at him. He saw her misty eyes, and at that, he smiled warmly. Hermione was baffled at his actions. Now she started to feel shameful of her sudden actions. Guess she was just carried away… Enjoyed the moment too much that she crossed her lines.

Draco smiled mischievously. "Heads' room." He lifted her up and placed her in his arms, as he grabbed his wand quickly and then apparated themselves to the heads' room.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't flame the errors and what not. Lemme know how this one did. I've got some inspiration, from a friend (Melody here me :p it's for you), and so I did this. I'm not a total pro at making smuts, so bear with this. I just tried making one to prepare my self for an upcoming story. For updates on my stories, go to my profile. New announcements are posted. Anywhoo, review review please:) no flames


End file.
